otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowling Alley Brawl
June 19th, 10:45 AM Wildomar, Twin's Home He's on the phone with Ricky. We're taking the glasses to Veronica's if you want to go with us. He looks over at Odie, who is already there. He randomly showed up this morning with more weed for Yuri. Wish I go come with you guys but I have a lot of bills I have to take care of. He pauses. What if... you came over later today? Just you. He feels butterflies in his stomach. Y-yeah? He immediately calm down and plays it cool. I mean, yeah. Yeah of course... I mean... Yes... Mmhmm... He fails miserably at playing it cool. He whispers. ...Yeah... Cool. I'll seeya Vera. I'll drop by right after we get back... Seeya. He hangs up the phone. The hell was that conversation? He turns around scratching the collar of his shirt. It's hot today. He walks over to his closet pulling his shirt off and pulling out a grey tanktop. He looks at Yuri. What is happening to your brother? He closes the closet door and sees his reflection. He narrows his eyes slightly, grabbing the ends of his hair hanging over his forehead. I need a hair cut. I lost my brother in Las Vegas. He looks at the Odie as he puts on a clean pair of socks. He looks over at the two of them and rolls his eyes. You're not exactly a master of sentence structure whenever Stacy is in your line of sight. He brushes his hair out of the way. Yeah but you almost sounded like you were having a stroke... He slides his feet into his shoes and stands up. He's right, Lucas. Keep that up and you might start to look desperate or even end up freaking out infront of him. He starts to turn red but turns and walks out of the room. Let's go. Wait did you actually flip out in front of him already? He's already running down the stairs. Bye mom! They can hear her from downstairs. What? I just got home ten minutes ago where are you going? They hear him going out the front door. We're gonna pick up our paycheck! He heads downstairs but not in a rush like his brother. Hey Mrs. Vera! He waves at her as he descends the stairs behind Yuri. Oh... Well alright, I was going to go out and get lunch, you guys want anything for when you get back? Get grandma to make us some sandwiches, pelase? Thanks. Bye, mom. He heads out the frontdoor. Grandma? She shakes her head and looks at her mother, who is sitting at the table playing Solitaire. Luana shrugs slightly and puts another card on the table. Bye Mrs. Vera! He closes the front door behind him after they leave. ---- ---- They're pulling into the museum parking lot. He just makes me nervous. Yeah but you turned into a train wreck when you were on the phone... What'd he say to you anyway? He just invited me over, that's all. Oh wow we're going to Ricky's house?! Just me. ...Oh... Oooohhh... His eyes go wide. Everything is crystal clear now... He looks at Yuri. What do you want to do, since Lucas will be "doing" someone for today. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he parks the car. Someone's about to hand us three thousand bucks. He gets out of the car and looks over at Odie. I'm gonna buy something. I'm thinking something that's legal to own... but illegal to use. He looks at his brother. Like what? A bong. A really nice looking one. He thinks for a moment, and then nods. Actually a sensible purchase- Why did I never consider the possibilities before... He smiles and shakes his head before opening the frontdoor of the museum, heading in with his brother and best-friend. There's a few people looking around at the exhibits in the distance but besides that it appears to be a slow day today there. He heads to the front desk to find the strange man at the counter. He sighs. You again? He shakes his head and picks up the phone. Sylvia get me Sharpe, those boys are back... Yeah the young "men" you had in here last week, they're back... Ye- Yes Ms. Sharpe. Of course Ms. Sharpe. Wouldn't dream of it Ms. Sharpe. Blah blah Ms. Sharpe. He's walking towards the stairs entrance already. He's glaring at Lucas as he slams the phone down. They're gonna replace you with a robot some day. Start looking for another job. He leaves and follows his brother to Veronica's office. He smiles a shit-eating grin at the receptionist and walks after Yuri. And you brought them with you yes? He's sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Odie, give the Curator the goods. He pulls out his sunglasses box. Ta-da... He opens it and places it on her desk. The glasses inside. She looks relieved. Wonderful... She reaches in and grabs the glasses, looking at them delicately. We had to go through a lot to get those glasses. Your contact lost them... ...He'd called me and told me they were stolen... How'd you get them back? He turns invisible. He turns into a cloud of mist and moves behind Lucas, leaning up against the chair as he reappears with his sunglasses on. Wasn't no big thing. He shrugs. ...Huh... A man named Winsor stole them. We snuck into his house and took them back... Winsor? He usually employs a lot of armed men... He shrugs again. Once we got ahold of the glasses they couldn't shoot their guns. We got away pretty easily. Her eyes light up in realization. Ahh... She holds them up and looks at them. I see... We went through a lot to get them. So... if you could... You know... Ah, yes. Compensation. She opens her desk and pulls out a small box. She unlocks it and starts setting stacks of fifty-dollar bills. Two-fifty... Five... Seven... One... Twelve... Fifteen hundred. She starts pulling out stacks of hundreds. Three-thousand. As agreed. She slides the money across the table. He takes the stack and starts counting the money, not to make sure it's all there but because he likes counting money. If another hunting job comes up could I contact you again? She looks between the three of them. He looks to the side, then looks at his brother. He puts the money into his wallet and stands up. He takes a deep breath and says. No. He turns to look at her after his brother says that. Absolutely not. She sighs. Well that's unfortunate... We almost died like ten times lady. ...If we get desperate enough for money, maybe we'll come back. He looks at his brother and shakes his head, after a moment he looks back at Veronica and rolls his eyes. Yeah he's probably right. Well, nice working with you gentlemen again. She smiles. He stands up. Let's roll. ---- June 25th, 12:20 PM Wildomar, Bear Creek Animal Clinic ---- She's sitting out back of the clinic waiting for Leo to bring them lunch, as he does most days. I think I might actually go to vet school after I graduate. She looks over at Isaac. That sounds great, Leena. He smiles and then looks down. I really enjoy taking care of animals but... I feel there's more I can do to help everyone. I'm thinking of going to medical school. Yeah... Seems to fit. She smirks. He pulls up in his car, it's a sort of off-red color. It's used but it looks nice enough. He parks just in front of them and gets out. Went to Jack in the Box. He grabs a few bags out of the car and walks over to them. Monster tacos for the lady... He hands Leena a small bag. And burger with no fries for you. He pulls out a burger from the other bag and holds it out to Isaac. He unwraps his burger and looks up at him. What did you get to eat, Leo? I got a chicken sandwich. Let me get the drinks. He sets the bag on the ground and opens the passenger side door, pulling out three medium drinks. They're all coca cola, so. He looks around. You guys really need a break area... Well the vet clinic isn't as ritzy as the Storm Stadium... She grabs her drink and takes a sip. He looks back at the backdoor of the animal clinic. I wouldn't want to eat inside the building anyways. It's weird... She nods as she chews. She swallows her food. Yeah, blood, dead animals everywhere. She shakes her head. He hesitates to eat his burger after Leena says "dead animals everywhere". That's an image to have while eating. He unwraps his chicken sandwich. ...Heh... Sorry. He leans back against his car. You guys want to do anything tonight? They opened that bowling alley up in Elsinore next to the arcade. Could make it a double date? He raises an eyebrow at Isaac several times. Huh, huh? Waddaya think? He frowns. I don't think Mandy Lane likes bowling. As if she's physically capable of saying no to you. He leans off his car and takes a few steps forwards, grabbing Isaac and pulling him close. We just make the lady's hearts melt. It's a curse. She rolls her eyes and smiles. Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyway I don't have anything to do tonight. See? Can't say no. He rolls his eyes and pushes off of Leo before sitting back down. Okay, you win. I'll ask her if she's free tonight. Should be fun. He goes back to leaning against his car. ---- ---- I already told you this was happening. She's packing things in a large bag. Her room is mostly empty. I thought you would change your mind! Her father is looking around her room hastily, trying to stay calm. She shakes her head. You sold mom's cabin. That was my cabin dad. She looks at him, hurt in her eyes. Mom left that to me for when I was eighteen, remember? You sued me for more than three times what I sold it for! She shakes her head and goes back to packing. It's not about the money, but now that I finally have it, I'm using it to leave. She pulls her bag over her shoulder and walks passed him. He grabs her shoulder. You can't leave! She looks at him, sad at the situation, she wants to stay, but also wants to leave. ...I... I'm sorry, I just... Can't stay here anymore. She pulls away from him and walks out of what was her room. I've given you everything you ever wanted Mandy Lane! She stops and takes a deep breath. You took the one thing I always looked forward to while I was growing up. She turns and looks back at him. And I'm not going to be your princess, locked in a gilded cage full of worthless junk. She shakes her head. I just... Need time away from here... She turns and walks down the stairs quickly. Laura, her step-mother is at the bottom of the stairs. Don't do this to your father Mandy- She keeps walking. I'm sure as long as you're doing my father he won't even care. Better make it good. She reaches the front door and opens it. I've seen him gearing up for Landcaster wife number three at those court hearings... She slams the front door after she leaves. ---- ---- These shoes are disgusting... She smells the rental bowling shoes. I guess they don't stink... The place just opened Mandy Lane, they're new. She's sitting on a bench putting on the rental shoes. They're not too bad in a retro kinda way I guess? She shrugs looking at Mandy. As long as they're comfortable I guess it doesn't matter... She pulls them off of the counter and walks over, sitting next to Leena to put the shoes on. He puts his bowling shoes on and hands his own to the man on the counter, walking back to them on the seats. It keeps the floors clean so you don't slip while rolling one of these. He walks up and tries picking up a bowling ball. He barely raises it a few inches up before it falls back down. He tries lifting it again and his face turns red as he does, not from blushing but from using so much strength. He waddles to their lane and drops the ball, it slowly rolls into the gutter. He laughs a bit. Maybe you should try a lighter ball? I don't know, that was a pretty close shot. He's standing the next lane over, his gaze slowly drifts to Mandy Lane. All the happiness fades from her face. He whispers. Oh no... He turns around, his green eyes looking towards Lucas. He says nervously. Heh... Hey guys... What are you doing here? He looks at Yuri, Odie, and Ricky and gulps. What does it look like we're doing? He grabs the bowling ball with his human hand and rolls it down their lane. He turns to look at them before it even reaches the pins and knocks them all down in one try. He smiles, speaking quietly through his smile so only his group can really hear. Maybe we should leave... He keeps smiling like nothing's wrong. We're not leaving. She ties her shoes and stands up, glaring at Ricky. They are. Hey, Leena. Watch this. He walks up to their lane without a ball. He steps up and "pretends" to roll a bowling ball. After a few seconds most of the pins fall down by themselves. She groans. We were here first anyway, so why don't you guys make like a tree... And get the fuck outta here? He smirks, brushing his hand through his new haircut a bit as he scratches the side of his head and then points to the door in one fluid motion. Let's just ignore them... He sits back down and looks at the scoreboard. It's your turn, Leo. Why don't we play against each other? He stands up. He's wearing bowling gloves, Lucas's Duke Aviator tinted Las Vegas sunglasses, and slicked back hair like he's some cheap professional bowler from late night TV. Could be fun. Don't be so mean, Odie. It wouldn't be fair, they have three girls on their team afterall. She twitches slightly, her eyes turning deeper green. You didn't just say what I think you said... Seeee? He looks at Leo. Some friend shit-talking is healthy. He's sitting in the far back watching everyone roll bowling bowls with a red-berry juicebox in his hands and straw in his mouth. Her voice rumbles out into their ears. Let's bowl... She grabs a ball and walks up to the lane. ---- ---- You're up Mandy. He's keeping score. Team Gemini is winning by a three points. She walks up to the lane and throws the ball as hard as she can. It flies into the gutter halfway down the lane and pops out, launching into the next lane and screwing up someone else's bowl as it crashes into their ball. He looks away, so unimpressed that he actually finds her less attractive now. Maybe you should change your name to Mandy Gutterball, since you can't seem to keep it in the lane... For... He glances over at the scoreboard. Five bowls now. She looks at Lucas furiously and walks over to the output to grab her ball. She picks it up and walks back in front of the lane. He crosses his fingers and hopes for the best. He would try and give her advice but he isn't very good at bowling so far. She pours her hate, rage, and malice into the bowling ball. It starts to flicker, almost seeming to shine green, despite the ball being blue, she walks forwards and rolls the ball, lobbing it down the lane. It tears towards the pins and crashes into them. A perfect strike. She turns and looks at Lucas and smiles. Strike for Mandy "The Terrifying Rage Game" Lane. He puts in the score with a ding. You're up Isaac. He stands and walks up to the bowling balls, looking over which one to grab. He nudges Lucas and smiles, waiting to see what happens. He picks the black colored bowling ball and lifts it up, using all his strength the first time. He waddles to the front of the lane and stands there, catching his breath and seeing how he's going to do this. He's not really stellar, only having a single strike, but he's doing better than most of Mandy's team. I almost feel like I should feel bad for them. Just roll the damn ball already! He's about to step forward but Ricky's loud voice catches him off and he lets go of the ball too early. It hits the ground with a loud thud and rolls slowly towards the pins. He holds his breath. ...C'mon Isaac. He closes one of his eyes tightly as the ball almost moves towards the side but somehow stops and continues down the middle towards the pins. Whew! Good job Isaac! Accidentally hitting pins is the best he can do I guess... One more go. Isaac's ball rolls up into place from the return next to the lane. He gulps and grabs the bowling ball again, walking up to his lane. He tilts his head at Isaac, something catching his eyes as he picks up the ball. He puts his blood juice box down and grabs winkers, walking up behind the chairs mandy's group is sitting at to get a closer look at Isaac and then Mandy and then Leo. He whispers. Let me get these two pins, God, and I'll stop playing magic for a month. Let's go Isaac, you got this! He smiles. It's a 7-10 split. He's never gonna get this, not in a million years. He talks like he's a backwater hick or something. One time way back when I was bowl'n in Kentucky, saw a boy lose a leg tryin to hit a split like this. Was blood everywhere. Three people died that night. Called it the Kentucky Lanes Massacre. He steps up and lifts his arm out, letting go of the bowling ball. It hits the floor with a thud again and slowly slides down the lane. It immediately starts going towards the gutter. She stares at the ball. You fuck this up bowling ball and I'll crush you in my bare hands... She holds her breath with anticipation. He's tensed up, with his hands balled up in fists. He leans forward, smiling more as he watches the ball inch closer and closer towards the gutter. It's basically halfway off on the edge at this point. He just waves his hand and looks away. This is too easy. He frowns sadly and whispers. Noo, brother Isaac. He bites his lower lips with his sharp teeth and concentrates on the bowling ball. An invisible force suddently hits the ball. It rapidly spins out of control diagonally and instantly hits both the pins before falling into the back. He stands up immediately. WHAT?! He looks in the direction of the ball. No way! YEAH!! That's a partial strike for Isaac "The Kentucky Massacre" Abraham. The scoreboard dings as he updates it. You're up Leena. She takes a deep breath, walking up into the lane and grabbing her ball. Alright... He's speaking in the same hick accent. This is the last bowl of the night... Team Mandy only needs a single pin to win this one... Can she do it, or will she cave under pressure- Shut up Odie. Shuttin up. She lines the ball up with the lane, and runs forwards throwing it towards the pins, it spins out of control before sliding back towards the center and towards the other gutter. He glares at the ball as he wants with all his power to watch it go into the gutter. He licks his lips, smelling something tastey coming from Leena's purse. He leans over the chairs to take a look inside from above. She looks up at Brendan from inside of the purse with glowing purple eyes. He tilts his head at her, thinking it was going to be meat. He just continues looking down at her glowing eyes with interest. She drops her arms and droops her shoulder. Damn it. HAH! No points for Leena "The Gutter Girl" Lawless. Team Mandy's got one more shot. The ball rolls into the receiver as she looks at Odie angrily. He just shrugs at her. She walks over and grabs her ball. He slowly reaches down with both hands towards Lucifer to pick her up. She hisses like a cat. He quickly ducks behind the chairs when she makes the noise. He almost sees Brendan as he looks at Leena's purse, having heard something. C'mon Leena. He looks back to his girlfriend. If you cheat we'll know. He looks at Ricky. We probably got this in the bag. She aims down the lane, annoyed as she hears Lucas. He reaches through the hole in the chair and drops his juice box into the purse to annoy the cat. After a moment the juice box is flung back out at Brendan. He whispers "Ow" and rubs the side of his face before glaring down at the purse, his eyes glowing green for a second. He comes back a moment later and drops a bowling ball into Leena's purse. Just as she throws the ball Lucifer shrieks loudly and she throws it straight into the gutter. Lucifer! She turns and looks at her purse as a large bowling ball is sticking out of the top if it as the purse squirms with Lucifer's struggling. He ducks his head before any of them see him, crawling back around towards Odie's side and sitting beside him like he's been there the whole time. That's a win for team Lady Killers! He updates the scoreboard with a loud ding. She runs over to her purse and pulls the bowling ball out of it, looking into it worryingly. Lucifer? She leaps out of the purse as a black cat and sprints towards Brendan. He hides behind Odie. You brought your pet to the bowling alley? He looks at the cat as it hisses at Brendan. Best call of your pet before it gets smoked. He looks at Leena. Who... who is that? He looks at the child behind Odie. My cousin. He takes off his sunglasses and stands up, pulling Brendan behind him and away from Lucifer. He threw a bowling ball into my purse! HAH! hahaha... She narrows her green eyes. You serious? You think a little kid picked up a bowling ball and dropped it on your cat? He looks down at the black cat. You heard Vera. Call your familiar back, witch. She struggles not to do something violent. Lucifer. The cat looks at her. Leave the brat alone... The cat hisses at Brendan once more before running back to her purse and getting inside. He sighs in relief, not wanting any of them to get into any fights right now. He walks over. I heard a cat over here. He looks around. You kids bring a pet in here? Yeah, the girl with the black hair was hiding a cat in her purse. It almost attacked my friend's little brother... He looks at Leena. Alright miss, you're going to have to leave... She looks at the manager as she grabs her purse and walks towards the shoe rental counter. He looks at Leo, thinking he's going to get mad now. He seems to be really angry, but doesn't show it too much. Nice game guys... Maybe we can try again sometime. She murmurs something. He sits back down and puts his arm around Lucas, smiling at Mandy as walks away. He watches Mandy leave. See you guys later... He turns and heads for the front. He quickly catches up to his girlfriend, not saying anything. He takes a comforting breath of victory. Well that went well. Why does she have to take that thing everywhere with her? I guess it's her familiar... He shrugs. You alright Brendan? He looks down at the little boy. He looks up at Odie with puppy eyes and nods. He pats him on the back. Wonder if Rodin could take Lucifer. You taught him how to breathe fire. I think he'd win. He stands up and picks up the next bowling ball. He looks over at Ricky. So why the hell do you know how to bowl anyway? Was that part of your football training? I used to go bowling with my old man when I was younger. He looks at him. He smiles warmly at him. Let's get something to eat after this. I'm starving. He steps up and rolls his bowling ball down the lane. ---- ---- He hands Leena a soda. They're in the parking lot off to the side between the movie theater and the Arcade. There's no one around really. She takes the soda and throws the can. It explodes into a violet flash in mid air. I CAN'T BELIEVE I USED TO THINK THEY WERE MY FRIENDS! He gulps silently. Why the hell would they go bowling. Who the hell even goes bowling... He looks at Mandy, feeling bad because this was his idea. The arcade is in the same building... I should've known they might be here. He looks down. He sighs. Yeah... They spend most of their free time at that stupid arcade... He looks up at everyone. The movie theater is right here. Maybe we can still make this double date thing work? She groans loudly. Alright. We can see a movie, what's out? The Hunchback Disney movie that just came out. Before we walk over there to check the times can I take a look at Lucifer? She reaches into her purse and pulls her familiar out. Lucifer is a small black lizard. He lets Lucifer crawl onto his palm. He looks her over, his eyes become more green as he uses his powers of hemomancy to check if she's bleeding. She's a little bruised up but she'll be okay. He smiles. I should've let her eat that kid... He's just a little boy, Lucifer probably scared him, that's all. He nods nervously and starts walking with Mandy Lane towards the movie theater. She shakes her head. He looked like a small version of Odie. Exactly like him. I thought that was strange too. First Odie said it was his cousin and then Yuri said it was Odie's little brother. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that... Even Lucifer says there was something strange about him... They're hiding something then... He looks at Leo, thinking the girls might be overthinking the situation. He whispers very quietly. Just let them conspire, it might help them cool off... ---- ---- He sighs as he and his brother walk into their house, stretching a little bit. You guys have fun? She's watching TV with their grandmothers in the living room. I didn't think bowling could be that satisfying. He kicks his shoes off at the door and walks into the living room. We played against some people from school and kicked their ass. Well that's great, I'm glad you won. She stands up, looking at the two of them. Was easy. Glad to hear it. He narrows his eyes at their mother, something doesn't seem right. By the way. Lucas groans. Since the two of you still haven't applied for a job, I talked to Mr. Steinbeck up the street and got you both a job working at Jack in the Box. He closes his eyes and looks down. I can't work at Jack in the Box... what if someone from school sees us there? Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, what if someone sees us. You start Friday. Grandma! He looks at her, expecting support from her. You're men now, you're supposed to be making money. She's watching some Mexican soap opera. I can't even grow a mustache... We just made three-thousand dollars last week. Well unless you get another job from Veronica, you're working at Jack in the Box. You need job experience. He opens the backyard sliding door and walks inside, carrying a motionless cat by its neck fur as he heads towards the kitchen. Clara is too busy to notice him. Alright... we'll get another job from Veronica. Just don't make us work at Jack in the Box. Yeah, please. You have until Friday. She looks back at the door to see who opened it. He's sitting there wagging his tail. She looks back at the twins. And try to limit the travelling distance to the state of California this time... And give me her number, I want to talk to her. We're eighteen mom we don't need your approval for who we work for. She stares at them for a moment. Alright, alright, you're right. But you still need a job of some kind by Friday, and it has to last the summer. As long as you live in this house I get to set the rules. Don't worry. We'll have the job by Friday... She grabs both of them and kisses them on the forehead. You better. Or it's Jack in the Box for the summer. She pats them on the back and turns, sitting back next to their grandmother. He walks back out of the kitchen with a bucket stained with blood on the inside. His own arms and hands are covered in blood and he's holding a large knife. Rodin opens the backdoor for him and he walks out as Clara sits down. She turns and gets up slightly, looking at the back door. He's walking out into the backyard. Since when does Rodin know how to open the sliding door? I taught him last week, was tired to letting him out at night. She tilts her head slightly, Rodin pushes the door back closed with his nose and then disappears into the back yards. ...Hmm... She turns to look back at the TV. He sighs in relief, walking up stairs. I'll call Veronica in the morning... ---- ---- Everything will be in its place... You made him this way...